


Half Monster

by thefantasmickah



Series: The Monster in Me [1]
Category: troop
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefantasmickah/pseuds/thefantasmickah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N: Because Nick just keeps getting gayer, seriously. Not meant to offend, just to offer an insight into Cadence's character. Enjoy!</b></p>
    </blockquote>





	Half Monster

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Because Nick just keeps getting gayer, seriously. Not meant to offend, just to offer an insight into Cadence's character. Enjoy!**

She wonders when being "half-monster" became a code for "half-gay". And, most of all, when it became something that Hayley used against her, something she needed to be ashamed of. Because if anyone asked her, or really even knew her, they would see that she isn't the type to be ashamed, she's just careful. She figures that that idea is completely foreign to someone like Hayley. Because Hayley, Hayley is a girl who has to have a picture perfect life, and being gay certainly isn't part of her plan.

Being a dangerous monster part of the time is just one on her long list of things you don't mention. Another is the fact that she isn't as straight as her mother wishes she would be. Which is kind of funny given the fact that she's been put in handcuffs before. Priorities, she supposes. This is also the list created by her mother for her, so a grain of salt has to be administered (and not quite in the margarita form she likes). And that her brother is evil, actually evil, so _semantics_.

Cadence is always having conversations with Hayley that have double meanings. They're the conversations where you're not entirely sure what is being said and what is meant by the words said. It confuses her just thinking of it.

Of course, there is the fact that Hayley is as hot and cold as that Katy Perry song, not that Cadence listens to Katy Perry; she's just offensive, both to monsters and humans alike. Even if she did spend a whole summer listening to "I Kissed a Girl" on repeat. It's not _her_ fault it fit her life so well at that point. Then that in turn led to her brother finding out and telling their mother which led to the already long list being amended to it's current state. Though, if you ask her, her brother is the one who needs a list, what with killing humans and eating them. So obviously _she_ is the one who isn't adjusted.

Though how well adjusted can she be when her mother is human and her father is a Blood Thrasher? Or she supposes partly Blood Thrasher. Talk about a dysfunctional family. A dangerous monster for a father, a stenotype court reporter for a mother and an evil older brother who likes eating humans in his monster form. Yeah, a therapist would have a meltdown trying to figure them out.

But there is something about Hayley that she can't quite put her finger on. Because one week she is trying to save Cadence, acting like the hero that she believes herself to be, and the next she is sniping at her for going out with Jake. Which, hello, as if she'd ever like Jake. She's pretty sure that she could hold a more meaningful conversation with that Kirby kid, and she's not touching that one with a ten-foot pole. Even half-monsters have standards.

If she's being honest, which is so not as fun as lying, she likes taunting Hayley. It lets her know that she can get under her skin and shake that usually unflappable exterior. She smirks just thinking about it. Cadence is almost one hundred percent sure that Hayley has no idea why she is so negative, more like jealous, about Jake hanging out with her. If you asked Hayley, she'd probably try and stutter a reply about how she thought Cadence was a bad influence. During which Hayley would sound like a total green monster, and hey, blue and green don't look terrible together.

Getting under Hayley's skin is kind of like poking a bunny, you might get bit, but it'll sure be fun getting there. Not to mention if it gets Hayley to understand that she's not jealous of Cadence being with Jake, but rather the other way around, well, Cadence will be there to help make that distinction, evil monster brother or not.


End file.
